All Eyez On Me
by Charli
Summary: One late night in Sunnydale a mysterous characters show up looking for the Slayer. Shortly after Storyteller Rated R for strong language. Completed
1. Run Tha Streetz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything obviously or I'd be rich.

A/N: I Hope you enjoy it, I know it is short but there will be more soon.

All Eyez On Me Chapter 1: Run Tha Streetz                 The blood red 911 Turbo Convertible Porsche stopped at the end of Revello Drive and two people got out. One of them was female, she had bright blue eyes, dark skin, and black corned rowed hair, which was hidden underneath a black do-rag and a black pimp hat. Her outfit stood out in Sunnydale because it was expensive, she wore a pair of low, tight, leather pants with a one-shoulder belly shirt, on the front was the Murder INC logo and on the back it said 'Don't Mess With Tha INC' in letters that looked like they had been painted on in blood. Her shoes were Timberland Manolos and on top of her out fit she wore a long leather coat. The other was male; he had dark brown eyes, dark skin, and a shiny baldhead, which was covered by a black bandanna. His outfit stood out in Sunnydale also, he wore a black wifebeater, baggy leather pants, and Timberlands. They both had the matching platinum 30-inch chains around their necks, each with a platinum R that was covered in real diamonds. 

                "Are you sure this is the right place?" His gruff voice asked breaking the silence since the motor had turned off. 

                "That is what the map said, it should be right down here." She told him pointing to a house. "But I don't know that for sure, I've never met her before and I don't even know what the hell she looks like so we are playing off what he told me about her. Before you ask, it wasn't much just how to find her." She explained. They both closed their doors and they automatically locked. The two of them walked forward and towards a pretty little house, her hand slid into his as they stepped up on the porch together. She reached her fist out and knocked on the door, a few seconds later a redhead with her bathrobe on opened the door.

                "Can I help you?" She asked eyeing the pair that suspiciously looked very strong and not so happy about being up at three o clock in the morning.

                "I'm lookin' for a Miss Summers?" She told the redhead as she peeked a little farther into the house, not seeing much from where she was standing.

                "Um, yeah hang on a second." The redhead said quietly.

                "Hey, aren't you going to invite us in?" The girl asked the redhead.

                "Well, that depends, do you need an invitation?"

                "No, I was just tryin to be nice,"

                "Okay, I'll go get Ms. Summers." The redhead smiled. She opened the door a little wider inviting the pair inside. She looked up at him with slight confusion as she had when she previously looked into the living room to see it full of sleeping teenage girls.

                The redhead returned a moment later with a sleepy looking girl who was short with very blonde hair that was in a messy ponytail, she blinked a few times then looked at the people standing in front of the stairs. "Can I help you with something?" She asked right before letting out a big yawn.

                "You are the only Miss Summers that lives here?" The girl asked.

                "Unless you are looking for Dawn Summers…" The blonde said right before yawning again.

                "Which one of you is older?" The girl asked softly.

                "Me," The blonde replied, "Look I'm sorry to not let get yourself confused but I am Buffy Summers the only Summers that lives in Sunnydale except for my sister, so if we aren't who you are looking for could you please be on your way?" Buffy asked.

                "I'm Ch—Charlize Shakur, this is my friend, and I came here looking for you I guess… You are the one that is the Slayer right?" Charlize asked.

                "Um, yeah who is asking?" Buffy asked with suspicion growing in her voice.

                "Me, I'm a Slayer too." Charlize replied.


	2. Dear Mama

**Chapter 2: Dear Mama**

"How can you possibly be a Slayer too? Faith's not dead and I'm not either so who told you that and why are you lying about it?" Buffy asked, being tired faded from her and she was now ready to fight over what was happening.

**"Who is Faith? Anyway that doesn't really matter, something big and deadly is about to happen in this town and we can here to stop it and it just so happened this was where the middle Slayer was. Okay so yeah you two are looking at me like I am insane, I am a lot of things but crazy isn't one of them, okay blondie?" Charlize looked around without moving much. "Look I'm not here to judge but why the hell do you have teenage girls all over the place?" She asked.**

**"They are all potentials, Slayers, the First Evil is trying to kill them all and then he was going to kill Faith and myself so that there would be no more Slayers." Buffy explained.**

**"Oh, okay so that's why those creepy ass guys with no eyes tried to kill me, okay then so what the fuck is the First, sounds gay to me." Charlize laughed.**

**"What is your problem? This is serious, I don't care who you say you are but you're probably a manifestation of the First. You probably came here pretending to be a Slayer to trick me into trusting you." Buffy said as Charlize and her friend looked strangely at the blonde Slayer.**

**"Um Buffy as right as you could be you aren't. She is holding hands with her friend and the first is incorporeal and it can't touch people." The redhead pointed out. "I'm Willow by the way." She added. "Um, anyway the First is well basically the First of all evil, it created Evil. Now it has decided to try to make the world that way all over, we think. We don't really know what it wants to do." Willow explained to their visitors.**

**"So you are telling me its Satan?" Charlize asked as she looked at her friend.**

**"Well not necessarily Charlize…" Buffy began.**

**"Call me Charli, oh yeah and by the way this is Earl." **

**"Call me X," He said in a rough voice. **

**"Look Buffy I don't care if you really believe me or not but I know what I am and I accepted it, but we are here to help you stop this motherfu…" Charli began, but she was cut off by Buffy.**

**"Dawn why are you awake this late?" Buffy asked as she turned around to see a tall young girl with long brown hair.**

**"I heard noises, outside." Dawn explained to her big sister. Charlize turned around and opened the front door and walked outside followed by X.**

**"Allow me," She smiled at Buffy who was looking a little worried. Charlize drew her sword from her long leather coat and then looked around the Summers residence. Buffy followed her because she didn't trust this stranger just yet but somehow Buffy knew that it was okay and that this girl really was in Sunnydale to help. She couldn't help but wonder if she was wrong, she also felt familiar, Buffy was almost sure she had never met her before but she seemed to have a familiar feeling about her. Charlize stepped around the corner to see a tall white man with bleached, slicked back, hair. He had high slender cheekbones, very blue eyes and he wore a black t-shirt, black pants and a long leather jacket. "Oh my God it is a vampire everybody run for your life!" Charlize said sarcastically as she resheathed her sword. "You never scared me Spike I don't know what you are trying to do… I smelled the soul when I drove past that freaky ass high school." Charlize told him.**

**"You know him?" Buffy asked, astonished.**

**"You could say that… We used to fight…vampires and shit you know that is the way we were." Charli explained.**

**"Were." Spike said as he looked into her bright yet icy blue eyes. "Oh by the way Buffy I killed three bringers on the back porch, thought you might appreciate it." Spike smirked.**

**"Let's get back in the house…"Buffy began.**

**"Don't say where it is safe because it obviously isn't." Spike replied. "Especially since you let her it, are you letting anyone in these days?" Spike asked Buffy as they all walked inside the house.**

**"Spike, she said that she is here to help." Buffy retorted as she lead them all into the kitchen, which was the only room in the house where no one was sleeping other than the bathrooms.**

**"What do you mean said? I am." Charli said with a rude tone in her voice. "If you don't want our help killing this motherfucka then we'll leave and you all can get your asses all killed."**

**Her friend looked at her silently but she could tell what he was saying with his eyes, "Sorry, but you claim to be a Slayer, so you can fight a little but that doesn't mean that you were chosen." Buffy told Charli.**

**"Believe me or not I am what I am and I was born that way, so whatever I just don't want the world to end just yet." Charli smiled evilly as she looked at X. "I have more shit to do before I want this all to end." She continued. **

**"Willow, Spike, can I talk to you alone?" Buffy asked as they followed her into the stairs, leaving Dawn alone with Charli and X.  They stood in silence as Charli's supernatural hearing listened to Buffy talking to Willow and Spike. "I don't trust her, how on earth could she be the Slayer I mean would Giles have known about it and told us. How did she find out who we are? Spike you seem to know her what is her deal?" Buffy asked. Dawn and X couldn't hear Buffy but Charli just smiled as she listened to Spike talk.**

**"A long time ago, she… when I was still evil we fought together, she and Dru hated each other because of someone that Dru killed. It was her fiancé, some rapper, he was also her watcher. Anyway we met about 100 years after I was sired…" Spike began,**

**"What?" Buffy and Willow asked in unison,**

**"Her mother was a vampire, her father was an immortal but not a vampire. He is still alive actually, he's Italian, and her mother was black. Her father also had 2 other children, only 1 with Charli's mother the other was with, Joyce." Spike explained.**


	3. I Get Around

Disclaimer: I still own nothing… sadly.

All Eyez On Me

Chapter 3: I Get Around

"You don't mean my mother…Do you?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do. Your mum met Hank and he didn't know what he was, and he didn't tell her. That was the source of their fighting that split them up, I thought you knew Buffy, I am sorry." Spike replied. Buffy stood quietly for a brief moment.

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked quickly.

"What about her?" Spike replied with optimism.

"You said that in all he had three children, Charli and her sibling, and me…what about Dawn?" Buffy asked, momentarily forgetting that Dawn wasn't exactly born.

"Buffy, Dawn was sent to you two years ago in the form of a sister, key word form." Willow told her best friend as Buffy continued to stare at Spike.

"Can I finish my story?" Spike asked, Buffy and Willow nodded and the vampire continued, "It all started about 100 years after I was sired, which was around 1984. I was still young for a vampire and I was out with Dru, Angelus and Darla. We were actually in Italy, and we were hunting for a quick bite before a party. Dru and I were supposed to meet with Angelus and Darla at a club in the backstreets. I was looking around a bar when I saw this girl; she looked to be about 14 years old in a bar. Now I knew that wasn't right, she looked at me and smiled. I thought she would make a perfect meal for Dru and I so I approached her and asked her to come outside. She went, and then I didn't notice the lump under her leather jacket that turned out to be a stake. Are you getting this?" Spike asked the women.

"If she was 14 in 1984 wouldn't she be about 33 now? She doesn't quite look that old." 

"Buffy, pet, let me continue… Anyway, she went outside with me… that we both didn't know that there were at least 20 demons outside wait for us. So we fought and killed them all together, that little girl was her. Buffy you are right she doesn't look 33, since her mother was a vampire and her father doesn't age. They were surprised she aged as much as she did, around the spring of 1997 Charli came across a few demons that actually came across her sleeping. She lost and they thought they killed her, but a half vampire in death will become a full vampire. That happened when she was almost 27, anyway in a half vampire death the non-vampire half fights with the vampire. Sometimes in the vampire half wins and the person is taken over, but in Charli's case her immortal half gave up momentarily, that is when Buffy was called. About 13 years ago Hank and her mother had another child, and if you think about it is really almost impossible for vampires to have children but for some reason they did. Anyway, their other child is 13 now, it is a boy I don't really remember his name though. Charli can fight as good as any other Slayer and any extremely powerful vampire put together. Any questions?" Spike asked.

**************************************************************************************

A/N: Once again I know it is really short but I need to know that you all are understanding it so far.I hope you are enjoying it so far, if you have any questions about anything that happened in the first 2 or 3 chapters please put them in the review and I'll have Spike answer them some how…. THANX!! R& R please!!!


	4. Rebel in the Underground

**"So what's your story?" Dawn asked Charli and X.**

**                "Well I usually don't tell my story to people I don't know but since we are under such circumstances I guess here we go…" Charli sighed. "I was born in Brooklyn 33 years ago. My momma was a vampire and my father wanted nothing to do with me, by the way he was an immortal. Anyway when I was three my mom decided to leave me with her sister and her family.  Well until I was thirteen I lived with my aunt uncle and my 2 cousins, nicknamed Pusha and Malicious. They were twins, they rap now, anyway… When I was thirteen they were seven although that has nothing to do with the story. At fourteen, almost 15, I decided I wanted to go to Los Angles and see if I could make it in the rap game. I did just not when I got there, my aunt and uncle let me because they were going to surprise me and move too. I obviously didn't know that though, the 1st night I was there they didn't find me. I found someone that, or rather he found me and saved my young black ass from vampires, three weeks later I was called to be the Slayer. At that time I lived with him, he was 14 and the son of a Black Panther. At 15 I too joined the gang and fell in love with him."**

**                "Isn't 14 a little young to be a watcher?" Dawn asked.**

**                "I thought that too but the council said since he was in training to become one and he was already there he might as well do it.  So when I turned 26 on December 31st 1995 he proposed because well basically we loved each other since we were 14. Best Christmas present I ever got… even though…" She trailed off but then picked back up. "96 was the best and worst year of my life. February 14th 1996 my son was born, Malachi Amaru Shakur. Good day… September 6th 1996, damn vampire shot him, my husband I mean. September 13th 1996 he died, that's when something not so wonderful happened to me but you really won't want to know if I tell you. Sometime in early 97 some demons caught me sleeping, or so the story goes, the vampire half battled the immortal half/ slayer half, slayer half lost. Not for long though, I brought myself back. But when I died Buffy was called anyway but it so happened her dad was my dad that was no longer an immortal… understand?" Charli asked. **

**                "Yeah I guess but where are your parents now?" Dawn asked.**

**                "My mom staked herself after she had her 2nd child, a son named Charles Jason Cox, and my dad lives in L.A. My brother is 13 now, but before my dad got back with my mom he was married to a woman named Joyce. They had a kid together… that would be Buffy for those of you that are slow. That's about my story…so here I am with my best friend telling my half sister's key the pain and desperation of my past 33 years…" Charli continued.**

**                She would have continued on but Dawn had taken off into the kitchen where Spike had just finished telling Buffy and Willow about Charli's life. "Buffy! She is claiming to be our sister!" Dawn burst as Charli and X entered the kitchen.**

**                "What blondie? You think I'm lyin'? Call Hank and find out if you don't believe me." Charli scoffed. "Don't give me that fuckin' look, if you want to die a tortured and painful death just say so and we'll be out as quiet as we came in." **

**                "Chuck, don't please, let me handle this." X told hid best friend. "Look Buffy if you want to know how to make it stop, how to kill it, or whatever you need we can get it for you. A friend in L.A. who is dealing in something that is a lot worse than this First shit sent us down here to dig your sorry asses out of the hole you dug yourselves." X growled at the blond Slayer. **

**                "What friend?" Buffy asked quietly. **

**                "Out of all that shit he just told you all you got was a friend?" Charli snapped. "A vampire named Angel. Okay, you happy?" Buffy looked at Willow who was watching Charli and X. "D, I really think we need to go to the Hellmouth now, big shit getting ready to crawl out of the seal." Charli said as she gasped for air.**

**                "How do you know about the seal?" Buffy asked as suspicion grew within her,**

**                "I am a seer, so we'll just be going now to take care of the thing… Don't even ask to come help; none of you could except Spike. So load 'em up vampire, take the pointiest shit you got to my Porsche." Charli growled. Buffy looked at Spike which was plainly asking him whether he was going to go or not. He didn't even return the glance, Spike picked up a sword from the corner and followed X and Charli out the door.**

**                "Been a while eh pet?" Spike asked as he crammed his self into the back of the Porsche.**

**                "Hoping it'd be longer." Charli growled, she started the car and sped off toward the high school.**

********

**                "Who does she think she is Will? Coming in here and taking my life, my Slaying and she is claiming to be the Slayer before me, which isn't possible. And then on top of it all she claims to be my sister, and she's trying to trick Spike. I think she is evil." Buffy pouted to her best friend.**

**                "Buffy don't think that, she really could be here to help. We don't know that, and look after Dawnie and I get some more sleep we'll research the Slayer before you and see if there are any blood ties." Willow replied.**

**                "Thanks Will, I'm glad to know that you are always on my side." Buffy smiled.**

********

**                Charli, X and Spike arrived at the high school moments after leaving the younger Slayer's house. "You drive a lot faster than I remembered." Spike commented.**

**                "You talk more than I remember…" Charli hissed as she walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk revealing gobs of weapons. She chose a scythe and a few stakes, she already had her sword on her back and that was more than enough but what was crawling out this time was worse. X picked up a double-edged sword and a crossbow and a few stakes also. "Okay, nothing touches the floor." Charli smiled. X and Spike knew what she was talking about because of their many years of fighting with her she had used that phrase many times before.  Spike and X followed Charli as she walked up to the front entrance of the high school; she broke the lock and walked down the halls toward the basement.**

**                "Come out, come out you ugly ass motherfucker…" She sang loudly as they entered the basement. About 10 Super vamps came rushing toward them, She flung the ax end of the scythe through one of the vampire's neck and she wooden end into another's heart. Charli looked up to see about 5 more on the ceiling. "Keep it up." She yelled toward X and Spike. She somersaulted over the vampires that were on the ground and then staked 3 more of them easily.**

**                To her unliking and unknowing Buffy had followed them to the high school for unknown backup, because she thought that if they went in alone they'd all get killed. Buffy peeked in from the top of the stairs and saw that Charli, X, and Spike had almost all the supervamps taken out in less than 3 minutes. Charli glanced over to the stairs and saw Buffy as she leaped back, not to be seen. "Yo, B. Get cha self down here." Charli yelled as she staked another vampire. There was only one left when Buffy made it down the stairs and X soon killed it. "What was that for? Were you watching me? Good Lord, you stuck up little bitch. You think that you are in control just because you THINK that you're the oldest Slayer…Got news 4 ya ho, ain't happenin'. I'm in change, I rule the Slayin' world and the rap world and any other world your stupid little single minded brain could think up." Charli yelled.**

**                "Hey yo Chuck, I don't think that those pathetic excuses for vampires weren't really what was comin." X told her.**

**                "I know they bringin a army or some shit. Later though, just needed to kill….Damn I'm hungry. Now little furry animal named Buffy, get out of my sight before I turn on you…" Charli growled.**

**                "You really think that you can fool me? I'm the Slayer, I don't care who you say you are. Because you really aren't, I know what is coming, you can pretend all you want but just because someone handed you a stake and told you to go kill doesn't mean anything." Buffy yelled.**

**                "Is that the best you can do? I mean really, go lay down if you need to, cool ya brain off a little while. All that thinking had to do a little overheating." Charli said.  She looked over at X and they both knocked into Buffy on there way out. **

**                Buffy looked over at Spike who was smirking, "What?' She asked angrily.**

**                "God Buffy lighten up, She is who She says She is, and what you just saw it was nothing. I've seen her do it much faster on much worse. Don't piss her off Buffy, if you wanna win this was then you are gonna want her on your side." Spike replied.**

********

                Buffy sat on her bed beside Willow, "What is wrong with everybody? They think that because she can kill stuff and she has a bitchy attitude doesn't mean that she is what she thinks she is…. Oh, did I tell you about Spike? He told me that I didn't need to be on her bad side. Like I'm actually scared." Buffy ranted.

**                "Buffy, you know you shouldn't be so judgmental. I mean she could be, sometimes it is just hard to trust people." Willow replied.**

***********************************************************************************8**

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but since I haven't gotten any reviews yet if I don't get some soon I may put this fanfic on hold for a while to finish all the others.**


	5. Cradle to the Grave

Chapter 5: Cradle to the Grave

                The potential Slayers crowded around Charli and X, they were amazed. Not because they finally met someone that could beat up Buffy, but by the fact that this was Ruff Ryder's and Murder INC's highest selling most heard of rappers. Half of the potentials didn't know even what label they were on, but to teenage girls, famous people are famous people. Buffy walked into the kitchen were all the potentials were, she cleared her throat loudly, and all the potentials turned around.

                "Excuse me, I don't hate to interrupt this probably wide variety of discussion, but if you all want to survive in this war you need to train." Buffy told them.

                Charli rolled her eyes, as the potentials followed Dawn into the back yard. Kennedy was in the back, but before leaving she turned around and looked at Buffy. "Don't worry Buffy, I agree with you." She smiled as she walked outside. Buffy smiled and pranced past Charli and X.

                "Sure she does…somebody has to be an ass kisser." Charli said, quiet enough so Kennedy didn't hear but loud enough for Buffy to hear her.

                "Someone has to be a bitch…" Buffy sneered.

                "And that, stuck up lil prep, is me…I'm not a bitch, I'm THE bitch." Charli smiled.

****

                Giles had insisted that Charli and X come on patrol with Buffy and the potentials. He insisted so much he offered them dinner to go along, Giles, unlike Buffy, believed Charli because he had known since Charli was called. Buffy, of course, added this to her list of reasons to think she was better than everyone else: She didn't lie.  During the argument, Spike tried to get Buffy to understand it was for her own good, but it didn't quite sink in.

                "Look, Giles, I'm sure your whole training thing for these little girls is wonderful, but why is it so important that you give me free food?" Charli asked scanning the graveyard for dead things other than Spike.

                "As Buffy already told you, the First is trying to end the Slayer line, therefore we need all the protection we can get." Giles explained.

                "You know don't you?" Charli asked looking him in the eyes. "Of course you do…And it doesn't bother you that I could if I wanted to and no one could stop me?" She grinned.

                "It bother's me terribly but if that's what it takes…" Giles replied. Xander, who was walking on the other side of the Watcher, heard all this but had no idea what it really meant. "I believe in Buffy as much as the next person, but I know she can't win this war alone." Giles stated.

                "She couldn't win it with the Russian army…So she's got me." Charli smiled. She was getting ready to make a comment on how long this was taking when one of the potentials screamed. Charli looked over and saw that Vi was being attacked by a big demon. Before Buffy could instruct it had Vi pinned to a tree with the ax end of the scythe in it's back.

                Giles's eyes widened and his mouth dropped at the sight of this ancient tool, the Watcher watched Charli pull it out of the demon's back, and then watched it fall to the ground dead. Vi's eyes were rather large as she stood up straight. Buffy looked to her watcher and noticed Giles's expression. "Giles, what is it?" She asked, with concern growing in her voice.

                "That scythe where did you get it?" Giles asked ignoring Buffy.

                "I got it on my way into town, stopped at an old vineyard and killed an evil preacher for it. He was a little loony, talking to himself, you know whatever but still, there were bringers all over this joint though. Cause this is my life, and it's what I've done, Cradle to the Grave." Charli explained as Giles eyed the scythe. 

****

A/N: This is a lot shorter than I hoped but I'm going to try to update a lot more frequently and on more than just one story at a time. The chapters might be shorter but there will be more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter there might be another by Friday or Saturday and it might be a bit more lengthy.


	6. Str8 Ballin’

Chapter 6: Str8 Ballin'

                "Why what's so special about it?" Buffy asked her ex-watcher.

                "Well, actually I'm not exactly sure. I've heard of ancient tools, buried deeply beneath Sunnydale. I wasn't sure that these myths were true, I'm still not certain, but there were stories of the Shumash Indians ancestors telling them of the weapon to end all weapons for those that are mystical. It spoke of it like when any Slayer touched it; they were to feel a power surge. I'm not sure if this is it though." Giles explained.

                "The power surge thing defiantly applies, I thought I was just doped up on something." Charli said quietly in X's direction.

                After hearing this the oldest Slayer heard Buffy mumble, "I knew she was a crackhead,"

                "Excuse you?" Charli growled. No one had heard this comment except for Charli, and Spike. Therefore all the others were looking at Charli very strangely. Buffy just rolled her eyes, "Alright, look stop pretendin that you measure up to half of me. You know you can't you just dreaded the day that you finally found someone that you hated that you can't kill. That's right, you can't, I am unstoppable and if I were you then I would be extremely pleased that we were on your side. Because, if you are as stupid as I think you are then you can't read, but I hope you aren't. Slayers are supposed to be in this alone; I was except for my watcher. I don't know why you chose the harder way…. Anyway, show some damn gratitude before I shove the ax end of this up your ass." Charli growled.

****

                Willow was in the living room with a few potentials, Spike, X, and Charli, looking up things in Giles's books. "Do you know what this priest's name was?" Willow asked, looking up from an ancient text of some kind.

                "Caleb, I think. D?" She asked turning to her friend.

                "Yeah, that's right." He replied in a low voice.

                They stood in the silence, Charli and X had been there almost twelve hours, more than they had wanted to stay, but it seemed that the apocalypse was the reason they stayed.  Buffy entered the house with Dawn, Giles and Robin following her. "For those of you that don't know, this is Robin Wood." She told, mainly telling Charli and X so that there would be a little less confusion.

                "I'm Chuck and this is D." She said introducing them, then laughing a bit.

                "Funny, I'm Robin, as Buffy just said, you can call me Wood though." He smiled in return. (A/N: If you didn't get the joke then you aren't thinking in a hip-hop mind set, do it then go back and read it again…Funny huh? Lol, for those of you that don't know what I'm talking about, there was a rapper named Chuck D. And if you are not getting why Charli introduced herself and X as Chuck and D, it's because that's what they call each other.)

                No one in the room go the thing about Chuck D. except for Charli, X and Wood. Buffy, especially looked at them curiously.

********

A/N: So that's it 4 this chapter, I'm trying to get at least 2 chapters for each story a week, and it's a little difficult, but I'ma try but they might not be as long, but there will be more. The next chapter will start around the same time as 'Dirty Girls'. Xoxo **Charli**


	7. Last Wordz

Chapter 7: Last Wordz

Wood had tried to kill Spike; there was no more simple way to put it than that. Buffy was a little less than happy, she was convinced that once you change you stay that way. "Robin, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to defend Spike for killing your mother because he did that. When people change, they tend to stay that way." Buffy argued.  Charli and X looked at each other, they both knew that this was absolutely, completely false.

                They stood in the Summers household, still trying to find out more about Caleb and the First. Everyone had stopped paying attention to books and to Wood and Buffy. "I beg to differ." Came a familiar voice as the door opened and two people walked in.

                Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned around to face the door. "Faith." She growled.

                "I mean, I'm not a murderer anymore but I still look for a good fight. Especially now, I'm back in Sunnydale." Faith said taking a glance around the house.

                "And you are?" Charli asked, standing up from the stairs.

                "You're worst nightmare?" Faith asked sarcastically.

                "Fraid not, I'd be the resident worse nightmare." Charli smiled.

                "Yeah no shit." Buffy said quietly,

                "What Buffy? Did one of your potentials get an attitude?" Faith asked. Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at Willow who was standing beside Faith. "My God, I was just askin'," Faith breathed.

                "I'm Chuck, this is X. We have come to save the day!" Charli said pretending to be happy to be in Sunnydale. Faith laughed, she was starting to like this girl.

****

                "I think tha reign is callin Murder, I think tha reign is callin Murder, I think tha reign is callin Murder, I think tha reign is callin Murder. Dear Lord can you feel my pain? If you can't it's alright, cause I'ma live my life anyway, Just let, it, rain - on me, I feel, so free like a, cool breeze  
And when the sun, gon', shine, Fold up the mini-blinds, load up the lucky 9, And hit 'em up from behind, That's, my, life - and it'll never be the same, Ever again, the game is to blame, Don't get caught up in your Range Rover, pullin over, On the Westside highway shoulder, nigga I'll blow ya  
like a windshield, leave yo' mind on the windshield, And have yo' whip doin windmills, that's what rain feels, like, when it's hittin a little harder than drizzle, And pickles flyin out pistols, gotta niggaz cryin they Christians and, I can't believe shit has come to this, It's unheard of, now it's gonna reign down murder…" Charli sung under her breath as the now- expanded Scooby gang loaded up on weapons in Buffy's basement.

                "How extremely pleasant." Buffy said sarcastically.

                "Don't I know it." Charli said in all seriousness, she picked up her scythe and X followed her out to her Porsche.

**********

A/N: Since no one really seems to be interested in this story the next chapter will probably be the last since I've got some that people actually give me feedback on. Should be up by Saturday or before. XOXO **Charli**


	8. If I Die 2Nite

Chapter 8: If I Die 2Nite

                Every single one of the potentials were with the three Slayers, Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, Spike, X, Wood,  and Dawn also joined Faith, Buffy and Charli at the high school. Although the outsiders (Charli and X) didn't want them to come Giles had insisted that if what Charli had seen in her vision was true that they would need to be there. Charli knew this was a lie; she'd taken on much worse unprepared.

                Charli and Spike lead them all down to the basement of the high school, which seemed to have grown immensely and had an enormous pit in the center. Just as they entered hundreds of  under-vamps began to crawl at the pit and rush the people waiting on them.  Charli knew exactly what was supposed to happen. Among the growing hundreds of Turok-Hans coming toward the small army stood one thing that stood out. The First, in the guise of Buffy herself. The three Slayers all saw it at the same time.

                Charli looked at X once more, "Kill them till I knock tha bitch in tha hole." She said gripping her scythe tightly. Buffy didn't even bother to ask, she knew she wouldn't get an answer she would understand. Buffy and her army stared to kill off the ubervamps, slowly but surely.

                Charli dodged them easily as she ran toward the manifestation of the First. She knew that it was now corporeal because Charli had killed Caleb, when the Slayer was about 13 feet away it morphed from Buffy to Caleb.

                "Now, now shorty, I told you to play nice." It said with a country tone.

                "I don't play well with others." Charli growled just before taking a ten-foot leap and falling into the hole with the so-called Caleb. Charli was about to catch a branch and save herself from falling into hell when the Caleb morphed into her fiancé that was killed. Charli grabbed the branch and let it fall into hell. She started to cry as she held on to the branch. One of the Turok-Hans leaped down into the hole on her. 

                Charli took one hand from the branch, that was still wrapped around the scythe, and slung the weapon through the animal's neck, turning it to dust. Charli began to pull herself up when she heard Buffy yelling from above at one of the potentials.

                "Don't let it bite you! God, duck Rona!" Came the one of the other Slayers voice from above.  Charli looked up and saw Buffy chasing an ubervamp holding a potential along the edge of the hole to hell. The ubervamp hopped across the 50 foot easily. Buffy tried to follow, but she fell in and screamed Bloody Murder.

                Charli flung her left hand (the one not holding the scythe and her body up) and caught Buffy on her way down. "Now chica we don't want ya going to hell already." Charli mumbled as she pulled herself and Buffy out. Charli leaped across and saved the about to be feasted upon potential. Then yelled for everyone to leave as fast as they could. Giles had no choice but to usher everyone including the Slayers (all but Charli) out of the high school basement. Charli stealthily leaped from the ground to a huge pile of dirt.

                "NOW!" She screamed. "Go back to hell!" She yelled as she flung with all of her mystical energy, all the ubervamps were knocked back into the 'highway to hell' and on her way out Charli closed the gates of hell with a mere thought.

                The eldest Slayer made her way out of the high school a minute later then the rest of their 'army.' "That was fast." Giles commented.

                "And amazing," Buffy smiled. Charli smiled at her, maybe she wasn't an evil bitch.

                "Thanks." Charli smiled. Now that these people were starting to trust her, maybe she could help them with the bigger problems that they didn't know about.

**************

A/N: Hey my peoples! There are possible sequel possibilities, if you want them….please…ideas r forming in my blonde little head. Other stories will be worked on very soon. If you didn't get it..THIS WAS THE END….for now…muhahahha


End file.
